dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Tae Yeon
Perfil *'Nombre artistico: '태연 / Taeyeon.thumb|304px *'Nombre real: '김태연 / Kim Tae Yeon *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 09-Marzo-1989. *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Jeonju, Jeolla del Norte, Corea del Sur. *'Apodos:' Eomma, ajumma, Kid leader, Taegoo, Tete, lider Dorky. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarina, Guitarrista, DJ, MC, Modelo, Compositora y actriz. *'Estatura:' 1.62cm. *'Peso:' 45kg. *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Signo Zodiacal: Piscis *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment SM Entertainment Biografía Kim Tae Yeon mejor conocida por su nombre artistico Taeyeon, nació en la ciudad de Jeonju, en Jeolla del Norte, el 9 de marzo de 1989 en Corea del Sur. Es una de las cantantes femeninas mas popular y reconocida de ese pais, por su hermosa voz y su espectacular belleza. Se formó y se entreno profesionalmente en el canto y baile. Taeyeon fue descubierta en SM Entertainment 8th Annual Best Contest en el 2004, ganando el primer lugar como la mejor cantante, mejor cancion y mejor voz musical como solista en Corea. Tambien ha trabajado como DJ y apareció en varios Reality Shows y ha ganado premios por la mejor locutora femenina de radio, al igual que tambien a ganado el primer lugar de la mejor cantate en Corea. Además se entrenó en SM Entertainment durante 5 años y 3 meses. En el 2004, fue presentada en la canción "You Bring Me Joy" de la banda The One antes de debutar como líder de Girls Generation y fue la penultima en entrar al grupo, tambien esta en el grupo de la Sub-Unidad junto con Tiffany y Seohyun llamado Taetiseo. Se graduó en 2008 de la escuela secundaria y fue condecorada por Lifetime Achievement Award de la escuela secundaria. Dramas * Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS,2012) cameo * Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) Temas para dramas *''Closer para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Missing you like crazy ''para The king 2hearts (2012) *''I Love You para Athena (2010) *''It's Love (feat Sunny ) para Heading to the Ground (2009) *''If para Hong Gil Dong (2008) *''Can You Hear Me?'' para Beethoven Virus (2008) Películas * I AM. (2012) * Despicable Me (2010) * Attack On The Pin-Up Boys Programas de TV *'2012:' Invincible Youth (Hyoyeon y Sunny). *'2012: 'Show! Music Core (MC ft. Tiffany y Seohyun). *'2011-2012:' Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2011: '''Dream Team (SNSD). *'2010:' Win Win. *'2010:' Ultimate Note (SNSD). *'2009: Hello Baby! * '2009: 'We Got Married. * '''2008 Horror Movie Factory (SNSD). * Family Outing ( Invitada. Episodio 13-14). Musicales *Midnight Sun (2010) *Can you hear me (2008) Discografia Colaboraciones *''Different'' (feat Kim Bum Soo ) (2011) Videos Musicales * 2009: Super Junior y Girls Generation - S.E.O.U.L. * 2008: Lee Bul - Forever *Way Back Into Love- Jessica ,kyuhyun, Donghae. Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: 'Girls Generation *'Posicion: '''Lider, Vocalista y Bailarina. *'Sub'''-'unidad:' Girl's Generation-TTS *'Posicion de la Sub-Unidad: '''Lider, Vocalista y Bailarina. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluido), Japones (Intermedio), Ingles (Fluido) y Chino (Básico). *'Instrumentos:' Guitarra y Violín. *'Educacion:' Jeounju Art High School. * '''Personalidad:' La carismatica y bromista del grupo, algo torpe y despistada pero da miedo cuando se molesta. * Su lema es:'' 'No hagas algo, en lo que mas adelante te arrepientas. * 'Especialidad: '''Cocinar y las notas altas y bajas. * '''Compañera de cuarto: 'Sunny *'''Color favorito: Morado y azul purpura. * Animal favorito: Tigres y gatos. *'Hobbies:' Cantar, Tocar guitarra. *'Fanclub: '''Taeganger. *Tiene una hermana menor y un hermano mayor muy similar a ella. *Era DJ, y gano un premio por la mejor Radio Mujer. *En varios programas se ha visto como 17 famosos muy conocidos en Corea que se le han declarado, al igual como muchos la eligen su tipo ideal. *De todas sus integrantes de grupo Taeyeon es la mas popular entre lo chicos. *Es unas de las mejores voces en SM Entertainment. *Es muy buena dibujando. *Esta en el primer puesto de la mejor voz musical femenina en Corea. *Taeyeon, Yoona y Seohyun son las mas populares del grupo y muchos la eligen como su tipo ideal. *Los fans de Taeyeon la conocen por tener una hermosa voz al cantar, tambien es una de las mas carismaticas del grupo. *Se le conoce por tener un gran carisma. *Fue la primera en cantar como solista en el grupo de Girls Generation. *Kim Taeyeon literalmente significa "La gran belleza". *Protege mucho a su grupo sobre todo a Seohyun y Jessica. *Las integrantes dijeron que no les gustaria discutir con Taeyeon o Hyoyeon ya que ellas se saben defender muy bien y por que Taeyeon cuando se molesta da miedo ya que no mantendra silencio alguno junto con Sunny. *Generalamente Taeyeon y Yoona son las mas populares del grupo, pero la que lleva mejor ventaja es Taeyeon, aunque Yoona no esta muy lejos de Taeyeon. *Su postre favorito es el helado de cualquier sabor. *Ha ganado varios premios por la mejor cantante, mejor voz y mejor cancion en Corea. *Fue la ganadora del SM Academy Singing Competition en el 2004. *Es conciderada una de las mas hermosas en Corea. *Aveces Taeyeon, Sunny y Hyoyeon son las mas molestadas por sus integrantes de grupo por ser las que tienen baja estatura. *Sus integrantes de grupo estan de acuerdo de que ella es la miembro mas bonita del grupo quedando en primer lugar. *Sus tipos de voces al cantar es contralto, mezzosoprano y soprano. *Tiene 3 perforaciones en una oreja y 2 mas en la otra oreja. *Su numero favorito es el 9 ya que ese es el numero de miembros de Girls Generation, porque nació el día 9 de Marzo y porque le llaman Taengo; significa 9 en coreano. *Tiffany, Jessica y Taeyeon son las que mejor hablan el inglés; Tiffany y Jessica porque nacieron en EE.UU y Taeyeon gracias a sus estudios de inglés, ya que desde pequeña le ha gustado ese idioma. *Le gustan los cactus. *Es la que mejor cocina dentro del grupo junto con Hyoyeon. *Su estacion favorita es el invierno. *Hizo un drama como cameo en el episodio 3 llamado ''"Salamander Guru" donde le toco el papel de una chica muy carismatica divertida, tierna no orgullosa y muy fuerte, que se enamoro a primera vista del protagonista Choi Min Ho de SHINee. *Es la idolo mas deseada en Corea junto con Yoona. *Es la mas popular y hermosa de su grupo quedando en primer lugar. *No es muy buena en los deportes, suele ser algo torpe. *Recientemente Taeyeon le dio un regalo a sus padres que fue, regalarle una casa de lujo con 3 baños y 4 cuartos y muchas cosas mas, con su dinero que habia reunido ganando a traves de las actividades de Taetiseo y Girls Generation. *Cuando hacen votacion de la idolo mas hermosa en corea, la mayoria de las veces Taeyeon es la que sale ganado en el primer lugar. *Fue nombrada como la reina del OST, para las canciones en los dramas. *Tiene una voz muy hermosa que a cautivado a muchos fans. *Desde el 5 de Junio hasta el 12 del 2012 se le preguntaron a los universitarios'' ¿Quien seria la chica idolo cantante o famosa que mas les gusta o como quieran que sea su tipo ideal?, Y el 14 de Junio se dio el resultado final, donde Taeyeon fue la ganadora quedando en primer lugar con un 42% de los votos. *En '''Y-STAR 's' Curious'', 200 participantes se les pidio que con cual chica les gustaria estar en una cita a ciegas, despues de que todos los votos fueron contandos, la poderosa Lider, Taeyeon fue elegida como la numero uno de Idolo Femenina que quisieran que fueran su pareja en una cita a ciegas. Enlaces *Girl's Generation Official Site *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) Galería Videos [The Beautiful You OST Taeyeon ~ Closer (가까이) (Sub Esp. Han. Rom)|right|325px|[To The Beautiful You OST Taeyeon]] thumb|left|300px|Taeyeon (SNSD) - Take a Bow thumb|left|300px|Taeyeon - Closer (live) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KModelo Categoría:DJ Categoría:Kbailarin